Conventional computer text indexing and search systems provide indexing and searching of computer files according to search terms selected by a user. The computer files may be any set of computer files, such as the files stored on a particular computer or a network or the files corresponding to a network-accessible site of linked files (e.g., a Web site).
A text indexing and search system typically includes an indexer that identifies and retrieves from a set of files one or more selected terms and stores or maps the selected terms to records in an index database. A user searching for selected files enters one or more search terms in a search form, which is rendered on a computer display that is accessible by the user. The user initiates a search query, whereby the one or more search terms are sent to a search engine. The search engine searches the index database for records that include the one or more search terms and returns a results listing that identifies the files that at least in part meet the search criteria. The user can then access the identified files.
A limitation of conventional text indexing and search systems is that they are restricted to text-based searching of computer files and objects. Although the text-based searching may relate to different data fields, including file names or text within a file, such searching fails to account for all relationships and associations between computer files and objects.
The present invention provides improved searching of computer files and objects. In one implementation, a search of an index database or a different search method is conducted to identify as a preliminary results listing one or more selected computer objects having selected identifying information stored in an index database. In addition, one or more selected computer objects of the preliminary search results are correlated with one or more other computer objects that have associations with the selected computer objects of the preliminary search results.
Integrated search results are then returned and include the preliminary search results and one or more other computer objects that have associations with the selected computer objects of the preliminary search results. The associations may be determined by an association system and represent relationships between computer files based upon user or other interactions between the objects. The associations between the objects may include similarities between them and their importance.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.